A Pen To Solve Your Problems
by angel-of-paradox
Summary: Harry is trying to get a few things done around the house, but Draco isn't happy with being ignored. He might not be prepared for the consequences of his actions though. One-shot.  Harry/Draco.


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K Rowling, no money is being made my general love of writing and for those out there who love to read. The story plot is mine and any familiar storylines that have been included was done unintentionally.

**Warnings: **This fic is slash, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it and don't flame it. This is rated NC17-R for sex scenes.

**Authors Note:** So after a very long time I have finally found the time to sit down and write this story that has been going on in my head for AGES. Just a little bit of random fluff. Has not been beta-d, so let me know of any mistakes :)

**Summary: **Harry is trying to get a few things done around the house, but Draco isn't happy with being ignored. He might not be prepared for the consequences of his actions though. One-shot.

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Harry didn't even glance up as he registered the slightly irritating sound coming from the corner of the room. Perhaps it was like dealing with a juvenile child, if you ignore them long enough, they get bored and leave you in peace.

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Forcing himself not to acknowledge the child-like behavior of his partner, Harry returned to applying the second coat of paint to the wall. He had made a commitment to paint the house by hand without the use of magic. It was going to be his achievement and something that he could feel accomplished about. There was something special about fixing one's own house with bare hands. Harry was drawn out of his thought train when he heard….

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

Gritting his teeth Harry refused to turn around and recognize how annoying the incessant tapping noise. Instead he focused on the soothing feeling of applying the paint onto the wall and attempting to ignore the juvenile person in the corner. Harry was determined to finish painting the house by the end of the day.

*TAP* *tap* *TAP* *tap* *TAP* *tap* *TAP* *tap* *TAP* *tap*

Harry's eye began to twitch as the rhythm changed. Taking a calming breath he forced himself not to turn around and snap at the other occupant of the room. Rather than dwelling on all the painful hexes he could throw, he counted to ten under his breath and concentrated on his breathing…

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

His breathing hitched, Harry turned around slowly to find Draco looking at him calmly with a pen held between two fingers, mid-air. What infuriated Harry the most, was not that Draco was just sitting there not helping, but rather than he looked so infuriatingly nonchalant as if he had no idea why the vein on Harry's temple was bulging and his eye was twitching so violently.

Draco had been an unexpected development in Harry's life and most of the time he never regretted asking Draco out. However, it was moments like this that Harry wished he had chosen someone who was slightly less demanding and didn't made him want to cast a variety of nasty hexes their way. Sure, it was inevitable that there were low points in a relationship, but surely Draco KNEW that he was being a jerk.

Harry watched as Draco's grip on the pen loosened slightly and it looked as if it were about to drop to the table and make another maddening tap. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the pen got closer and closer to the table, all the while with Draco looking calmly at Harry.

"Don't you dare" intoned Harry.

"Don't what Harry?" Draco looked back with a slight smirk on his features. His eyes glittered with the knowledge of exactly what he was doing. He was sick of being ignored. Sure, it was great that Harry wanted to paint the house but really, he could have done it in seconds with magic. Why did he insist on doing things the muggle way? If he had done it within seconds, he would have been able to spend the rest of the day in Draco's company rather than sweating it out and ignoring him completely.

"If you make that infernal tapping sound one more time, you won't have a had left with which to grasp a pen"

"But Harry, if you got rid of my hands think of all the other pleasurable activities that I would no longer be able to do for you." Draco's infamous smirk was nonexistent as he glanced innocently at Harry.

Harry blushed despite himself. Yes, it was true that he enjoyed what Draco's hands could do for him and he wasn't seriously considering removing the blonde's hands. Maybe just tying them up for a while…. No he mustn't think of those sorts of things, he had to deal with the situation and get the painting done. Then he could think about a suitable punishment for Draco.

Draco watched as a familiar glazed look came over Harry's eyes. He cheered silently, he always knew how to distract Harry. It was too easy really.

"Perhaps you could punish me some other way? Like you did last week when I was rude to the Weasel". If it was one thing that Draco knew, it was how to push Harry's buttons. He'd been practicing for years and it turned out to be a useful skill to get what he wanted: attention. He knew that he would be forgiven and he wasn't doing it to be horrible. He simply wanted Harry's undivided attention and loved the "punishments" that came as a result of him being unreasonable.

Harry closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Sure, he could get down off the ladder and nail Draco to the floor for being an annoying git. Hopefully he would pass out and Harry could continue painting, but in all likelihood he too would pass out and nothing would get accomplished. Pressing his fingers in the bridge of his nose he took a deep, steadying breath and tried not to think about nailing Draco to the ground.

"Not now Draco, can't you find something else to do while I finish this? I won't be too much longer"

"But Haaarry, I'm bored. You've been up there painting all day and I'm feeling neglected. What happened to spending weekends with each other? Last weekend we spent with your friends, so I think you owe it to me to spend this weekend with me"

"I'm sure there's something you could do for half an hour while I just finish up. Go write a letter or read a book. Just doing _something_". Harry was used to Draco's desire for his undivided attention, it took form through his possessiveness, his petulance and his constant preening. However, it was time that he grew up and learned that sometimes he couldn't have Harry's wholehearted attention.

Turning back to his painting, Harry missed the infuriated glare that Draco sent his way. I mean really, was it too much to ask that Harry give him a little attention now and again? Draco grinned maniacally, he would simply infuriate Harry so much that he would forget about his silly painting and give Draco what he wanted.

*tap* *tap**tap**tap**tap**tap**tap**tap**tap**tap**tap**tap*

Harry's eye began to twitch violently and for a short second, Draco thought that perhaps he had gone too far. For a brief moment he realized why Harry was perhaps the most feared wizard of the age. His eyes flashed a dangerous dark green colour.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU ARE REALLY IN FOR IT NOW"

The paintbrush in Harry's hand dropped, splattering the white paint all over the carpet. Draco gulped as Harry stepped down the ladder slowly and began walking very calming, perhaps too calmly towards him. The pen was yanked out of his hand and thrown to the floor. Finding himself backed up against the wall he pressed himself as flat against it as he could.

"Yes, Harry dear?"

"I think you've been a veeery bad boy". Draco almost stopped breathing at this statement and found his heart fluttering.

"Do you know what happens to boys who are deliberately annoying?"

"Well Harry, you can't really call me a boy. I mean not after the things we d…" Draco's words were stopped as Harry pressed his body intimately against Draco's, so that Draco's shoulder blades pressed painfully against the wall.

"_Boys_ who deliberately disobey orders need to be punished. They need to be punished so that they don't do it again. So that they _learn their lesson_". Harry voice had an ominous ring to it and for a moment, Draco though that perhaps this time, it wasn't the usual punishment of being tied up and thoroughly ravished. However, despite this fear he felt himself becoming aroused by the dominating presence that Harry was creating.

"So what did you have in mind?" Draco croaked. His throat was so dry and he flicked his tongue out to moisten his lips. He glanced fearfully into Harry's eyes and was relived to see the familiar spark of desire in them.

"Well, I think you're due for a good spanking. Then perhaps you should see the effect that you behavior has had on me" Harry drawled, leaning so close to Draco that he could feel the slight stubble on Harry's chin grazing his cheek.

Draco cleared his throat and whispered, "I… I think that might incline me to change my behavior".

Harry chuckled darkly and began to trail his hands down from Draco's shoulders to his hips. They rested there for a moment, his fingers tightening and loosening their hold. Draco could feel his own arousal growing at the show of Harry's possessiveness.

"Where should I spank you first hmmmm?" Harry's roughened fingers trailed lightly over Draco's stomach, slipping underneath the silk shirt and finding the sensitized skin. Draco moaned at the contact and attempted to move himself closer to those teasing hands. Sensing the motion, Harry's hands withdrew their ministrations and he tutted slightly to make his displeasure known. Draco suddenly yelped as his felt Harry's palm slap the front of his thigh.

"We wouldn't want you to be experiencing pleasure, would be now?" Harry's fingers then dug painfully into Draco's hips as he breathed harshly in Draco's ear. After a moment his grip loosened and the fingers began to trail their way further south. Draco clenched his teeth to prevent himself from moaning and clenched all his muscles so that his hips wouldn't jerk towards those merciless hands.

"There's a good boy. If you don't make a sound, the punishment will be over sooner. Would you like that?". Draco nodded slightly, his jaw was already aching from the pressure of his teeth gritted together. Harry nodded in approval at this and let his hand rest lightly on Draco's swollen manhood. Draco's hips involuntarily jerked towards the hand, but he didn't make a sound.

Harry slowly lowered the zip on Draco's trousers and paused for a moment as Draco's swollen member sprang free. Harry couldn't prevent the small chuckle that escape when he registered that Draco wasn't wearing any underwear. He shouldn't have been surprised, as a typical weekend for them involved only leaving the bed for food when they were close to fainting and even then it was just a short break. Harry bent his knees until his face was level with Draco's arousal. He breathed on the tip, feeling Draco's answering shudder with his hands, which were still clasped firmly around his hips.

Draco was glad that he was leaning against the wall, he doubted that he could have supported himself otherwise. Harry was teasing him mercilessly and he was painfully hard. He knew that he jaw would be painful tomorrow but he dared not make a sound and face the possibility that Harry would leave him aroused. He was brought out of his reverie as he felt a warm, moist tongue take a quite swipe at the tip of his throbbing erection. He couldn't prevent his sharp intake of breath and or his hands grasping the strands of Harry's hair and pulling tightly.

"Did you like that?" Harry looked up at him through hooded eyes, his own arousal evident. Draco barely managed another nod as Harry's tongue began to slowly massage the slit at the tip of his erection. It was pure torture having that tongue so close but yet not satisfying the craving that Draco had. That tongue just moved painfully slow and when Draco tried to thrust himself further along the tongue, Harry answered by moving back. Overall, Draco was flustered and feeling tormented.

"Please, Harry", Draco's plea caused the tongue to stop and he moaned at the loss of the contact. He didn't care that he had broken down, there was only so much torture that he could endure.

"No, I don't think that you've suffered enough for inconveniencing me. If you're a good boy I might even let you thrust your cock in my mouth". Hearing the word thrust, Draco shuddered.

Harry let his tongue continue with the maddening slow pace. He did however let it curl around the head of Draco's tumescent arousal. He allowed his saliva to coat the tip, making it glisten in the artificial light. Glancing upwards, he saw that Draco was breathing harshly and his weight was almost entirely supported by the wall. He smirked slightly at that. Harry let one of his hands travel upwards to tweak Draco's nipple, causing it to harden and Draco's breathing to become stinted.

Harry himself was having a hard time controlling his desire to simply reach up and press Draco against the wall, before thrusting into that pert arse of his. He resisted though because he knew that prolonging the pleasure would make it all the most satisfying at the end.

Draco was cursing endlessly inside his head as he felt Harry's mouth drew his straining erection towards the back of his throat. A small bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face and his face felt like it was on fire. Finally he found some relief as Harry's mouth closed around him. However, Harry was licking and sucking at a horribly slow pace and Draco whimpered softly.

Harry continued with the slow, tortuous pace until he felt Draco begin to shiver. Draco let out a strangled cry as his seed spilled into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed twice and licked Draco's wilting erection once more.

Draco felt like he was about to pass out from sheer exertion. His knees began to wobble and he steading himself by placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. His lungs were burning and he was struggling to breathe at a regular pace. Harry stood up and brought his arms around Draco's waist, supporting most of his weight. He smirked confidently as Draco leaned against him weakly with his eyes closed and his breathing ragged.

Leaning down towards his ear, Harry whispered, "Want to take this to the bedroom?"

Draco looked up at Harry weakly and admitted internally that perhaps he had gotten more than he had bargained for. He didn't think that he would be able to move for a long time and Harry was looking insufferably pleased.

"Hmmm, ok" he replied before leaning more heavily on Harry. He was reassured as the arms that encircled his waist tightened and he felt himself being lifted. Harry lifted him easily and laughed silently when he saw that Draco was still hanging out of his pants. He carried him to the bedroom and placed him gently with his head resting against the pillows. Draco fell asleep immediately and Harry covered him with the doona.

After closing the door, Harry smiled and began whistling a small tune. He returned to the fallen paintbrush, quickly swished his wand and cleaned up the spilled paint and climbed back up the ladder. With any luck, Draco would be asleep for a few hours and he could finish what he had set out to do. With a small smile on his face, Harry set to work painting.

As Harry was cleaning up the brushes and putting the paint away in the cupboard, Draco came around the corner and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulder.

"I think I'm in need of a little more punishment"

"Really….. what have you done that requires _punishment_" Harry practically purred the last word.

"Well, last week I didn't clean the kitchen when you asked, I got a house elf to do it. Then yesterday, while you were talking with Weasley I was thinking horrible thoughts about him".

"Did you really? Well Draco Malfoy", said Harry as he turned around so that the two were facing each other, "I think that your actions should not go unpunished. It would seem that you haven't learnt from your last punishment".

"Oh no, I have a feeling that you might have to punish me regularly for the message to get through. I seem to have developed a strong desire for troublemaking".

"Well, we can't have that, can we?".

Draco fought to stop grinning. He was no divination professor but he could foresee that he would be "forgetting" a great number of things if it meant that Harry would punish him.

A few weeks later while Harry was repairing the front fence, he heard a faint sound come from where Draco was sitting in the shade.

*click* *click* *click* *click* *click*

Harry paused and fought down a smirk as he turned slowly towards and began to stalk closer towards his deviant partner.

"Draco…"

Draco could not help the self-satisfied smirk that was forming as he patiently waited for Harry to reach him. He had finally found the perfect way to get all the attention he wanted from Harry Potter and all he had needed was a simple pen.


End file.
